A Miraculous Life
by Typewriter1233
Summary: Marinette was finding it hard to balance everyday life with normal life, and it becoming harder and harder to keep her identity a secret. That was, until one day when her class is transported into a theatre where they watch their own show.
1. Transported

I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters.

Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette had honestly had enough. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She, like many others, was dealing with the pressure of 10th grade exams. But with the added pressure of being Ladybug, she was sure to crack soon. She was getting only 0-5 hours of sleep each night, which meant she was always late and falling asleep in class. Her grades were slowly dropping and she was struggling to keep up. She hated lying to her teachers, classmates and friends and parents but she knew for their safety her identity must be kept a secret.

That was, until today.

Marinette woke to a squeaky, high-pitched voice screaming in her ear."Marinette! WAKE UP! You're going to be late AGAIN!" yelled Tikki for the hundredth time. "Okay, okay. Coming," she yawned. The akuma last night showed no mercy and dragged on until 5am. She quickly changed into her normal school clothes, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs."Bye Mamam! Bye Papa!" she yelled while stuffing a croissant in her mouth and running out the door.

She hurried up the steps to school and swiftly moved into her seat. "Wow girl! A new record! Only 10 minutes late!" whispered Alya.

"Shut up!" whisper-shouted Marinette. "Hey, where's Miss Bustier?

"She's sick. Instead, we have her." Marinette followed her gaze to the young girl out the front. She had long, wavy brown hair, wearing a coral coloured shirt with black leggings. She looked the same age as them. Marinette couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"Her name is Miss Fu. She looks waaaaayyyyyyy too young to teach," said Alya.

"Excellent observation Alya!" Miss Fu said cheerfully. She seemed really nice. They whole class looked between Miss Fu and back at Alya. They had no idea how she had heard Alya. Nino and Adrien hadn't even noticed she was talking and they were much closer to her than Miss Fu. "Now that we're all here, we can all begin," she said

"But we started like 10 minutes ago!" said Ivan

"To be precise 12.49 minutes ago," said Max, checking his watch.

"Yes, yes. We don't need to be technical today Max. You'll drive us insane. Although, what I'm about to do will drive some of insane." Miss Fu said mainly to herself. Everyone looked at her like _she_ was insane.

"Okay, this is crazy. How do you know all of our names, which we haven't told you _and_ our personalities? Do you read minds? Are you a superhero? An akumatized victim? Are you friends with Ladybug and Cha-"

"Okay Alya, that's enough. All will be explained shortly. Just hold on. Literately," Miss Fu then clicked her fingers and they class was transported to this dimly-lit room. The whole class had no idea what was going on. Marinette and Adrien were looking for a place to transform.

"Don't bother, I'm not a villain," Miss Fu said to the class. However, Marinette and Adrien could have sworn it was directed to their individual selves.

"Okay follow me through to the theatre." They all followed her through to another room. "Now may all you please sit in your designated seats. It's important you do so." Miss Fu advised them. The seating plan went like this:

 _Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino_

 _Ivan, Mylène, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose_

 _Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Chloé_

Everyone took their seats. (After Chloé had a hissy-fit about not sitting next to Adrien). Aside from her, everyone was content where they were sitting, especially Marinette.

"Okay, now that we're all settled, you deserve an explanation." Said Miss Fu. "As Alya said before I am too young to be teaching. In fact, I'm only 15 like you guys. And call me Lily, my real name. Miss Fu sounds weird. Now, I'm going to show you a ….uh...documentary should we say of two _very_ famous people you all know, well half know. No, actually, you fully know. You just don't know that you know the other half of them. Anyway, it's called _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. _I'll explain more afterwards. Just watch the show.

"WAIT. So we all know LADYBUG and CAT NOIR OUTSIDE OF THEIR MASKS! OMG I CAN DIE A HAPPY PERSON NOW!" screamed Alya.

Marinette was whole different story. She had tried so hard to keep her identity a secret. All those detentions, lies and guilt gone to waste. How were her class going to react when they find out that beautiful, smart and courageous Ladybug was just ugly, dumb, clumsy Marinette? They would be all so disappointed. And Alya, her life was dedicated to Ladybug. She wouldn't even want to be her friend after she knows the truth. And Cat Noir, who was someone in this room would hate her afterwards.

"What happens if they-"

"want to keep their identities a secret? The time has come. They are struggling with normal life, and they need help and support from their friends."

Now lets begin.


	2. Mr Pigeon

Here is the second chapter to 'A Miraculous Life". Enjoy!

* * *

 **[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.]**

 **Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

 **Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.)**

"I remember this day," said Alya grinning at her best friend. Marinette was getting prepared for embarrassment overload.

 **[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.]**

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

The class laughed. No one really knew Marinette very well (except Alya, of course). They have never seen this side of their shy classmate before.

 **Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

 **Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)**

 **Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?**

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them) go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

"Jeez, Marinette. You're worse than Nino when he had a crush on you!" said Kim. Marinette felt like she was dying inside. She curled up into a ball. Maybe sitting next to Adrien wasn't the best idea.

Adrien was stunned. He realised that Marinette had always felt uncomfortable around him but never did he suspect that it was because she had a crush on him.

 **Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)**

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (They cheer.)**

 **Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-**

 **Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner.**

 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**

 **Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

The class rolled their eyes at ten class bully.

"Oh no! She didn't!" exclaimed Rose.

"Don't worry. Marinette won, remember?" said Alia.

 **Alya: (back at the bench"; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.**

 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Alya chuckles.)**

The class winced. "That's gonna leave a mark!" said Juleka.

"Actually with it wouldn't due to the- "Kim cut Max off with a hard jab in the ribs.

 **[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.]**

 **Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

"Who is he? He's creepy," stated Ivan

"Hawkmoth," replied Marinette.

"What makes you say that?" asked Alya.

Marinette sighed. "You'll see.

 **[Scene: Park. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.]**

 **Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

The questions arose.

"What is that?"

"What does she mean 'save the world'?"

"THAT TOY CAN TALK!?"

Adrien recognised the creature as a kwami. It had to be Ladybug's kwami due to the red body and black spots. He couldn't believe it, although he was quite happy. He couldn't have thought of a better person to fight crime with.

 **Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out.)**

"Wow, those are some sick designs dude!" said Nino. Everyone was impressed by the amount of detail and creativity in each design.

 **(After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)**

 **Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**

"He's weird." Said Mylène.

 **Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

 **Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**

"He seems more like Chloe's dad than Sabrina!" said Alya. Everyone (except Sabrina and Chloe of course) agreed.

 **Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

 **Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

"Seriously, what is that thing Marinette?" asks Alix

"Just watch. You'll see," the bluenette replied.

 **[Scene: Park. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.]**

 **Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) The feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

The whole class shivers. Whoever this guy was, he was creepy.

"Cool" murmured Juleka.

 **(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

 **(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**

Everyone knows what it felt like to be akumatized (Except for Marinette and Adrien) but they had no idea it looked like that.

 **(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)**

 **Marinette: Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**

"Why would you do such a thing Chloé? Seriously, that's so low."

 **Tikki: Now that's a derby.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

 **Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**

 **Chloé: (coldly) We? (snatches the phone)**

 **Sabrina: (With a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?**

 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

"And I thought you couldn't get any lower!"

 **[Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.]**

 **(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.) Tikki: What are you looking for?**

 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

 **(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)**

 **Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**

 **(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into the police officer from before.)**

 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**

 **(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

The whole class gasp.

"What happened to my dad?" asks a petrified Sabrina.

"Don't worry Sabrina! Ladybug and Cat Noir did save him," said Alya.

 **[Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.]**

 **Marinette: (Impatiently) Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

 **Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You'll need to get off the bus now.**

 **Marinette: Ah, this is weird. (As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**

"That day was soooooo weird," said Nathaniel.

 **Nadja: [from screen] Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**

 **Mr. Pigeon: [from screen] Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises) (Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**

 **Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**

The whole class stare at Marinette like a fish out of water. They could not believe that clumsy, shy Marinette was the brave Ladybug. Still, they thought it was awesome. Lily paused the show and sighed. Hopefully, this won't take as long as she thought. There was a split second of silence, then the questions started.

"Are you really Ladybug?" asks Kim

"Does the tiny creature give you powers?" asks Rose.

"There is NO WAY that Maritrash is Ladybug. Urgh, ridiculous!" says Chloe.

"Are you in a relationship with Cat Noir?" asks Alix

Despite all the loud voices, none stood out like Alya's.

"How could you have lied to me? After all this time? I was your biggest fan! This is so….. I can't believe it… After all this time…." {Always XD}

"Alya, I wanted to tell you, trust me I did. But we couldn't tell anybody. It would put you in danger and I would have never forgiven myself if you got hurt! I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you and I understand if you still hate me, but I'm just asking for your forgiveness, Alya please?"  
Alya looked at Marinette for a second before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I could never stay mad at you." They both stayed there for who knows how long, silent tears falling down both of their faces.

"By the way, can we see your little creature?" asks Alya. Marinette giggled as she let Tikki out of her purse.

"Okee dokee everybody! Back to your seats!" said Lily. One everyone was settled, she played it once again.

 **[Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.]**

 **(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**

 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

 **Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

 **Ladybug: That's helpful.**

 **Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

 **Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

 **Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**

 **Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

 **[Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.]**

 **Cat Noir: (starts to whistle and then starts to dance)**

"He's weird…." states Mylène.

"Tell me about it!" says Marinette.

"Wait, tell me Mari. Are you in a relationship with Cat Noir?" asks Alya

"What! NO! No no no no no…." she replied

 **Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**

"He can talk to pigeons?"

"Apparently."

 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

 **(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**

 **Ladybug: What the- (Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**

 **Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair] If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.**

"Seriously, who is he?"

 **(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

 **Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**

 **Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-Dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

 **Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**

"The poor pigeons!" said Rose.

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**

 **Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**

"He makes puns all the time! Bad ones I might add." Marinette said defensively. Adrien used all his might to restrain himself from saying "Hey! My puns are _paw-_ less!"

 **André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**

 **Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

 **André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?**

 **Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by a butler.**

 **Cat Noir: 'Scouse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency. (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**

 **Butler: How do you like your camembert?**

 **Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. The butler is holding a tray.)**

 **Butler: Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**

Lily, once again paused the video. He too, was bombarded by questions.

"Omegosh your Cat Noir!" Said Rose.

"Dude, that is so cool!" said Nino.

"My Adrikins is that stupid Cat?" said Chloe.

"Can I have an interview with you?" Alya asked.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder!" stated Alix.

"Can I see Plagg?" Asks Tikki. Adrien lets Plagg fly out of his jacket.

"TIKKI!" The black kwami screams as he embraces her in a tight hug. "Long time no see!"

Adrien takes a quick glace over at Marinette. She was curled up in a little ball like before. Was she disappointed that it was him? He hoped not. With a heavy heart, he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asks. Their eyes lock for a split second before she nods. They both stand up. Lily points to a door which they go through to.

They both stand there in silence, waiting for the other person to do something. Finally, Adrian talks.

"Are you… disappointed it was me?" he asks quietly.

"D-D-Disappointed? W-what! No! I-I-I just…" Her stammering was uncontrollable at the moment.

"Look, I love Ladybug, and Ladybug is you. And…. And if you still love me…. I mean- "

"That's the problem. You love Ladybug. You don't love the real me." With tears forming in her eyes, she pushed Adrian out of the way and walked back into the theatre. She really needed her music right now. Music was always her escape. She sat back down with confused looks from everyone. She looked up at Lily, who gave her a sympathetic look. She had heard everything. Alia hugged the brunette, which made her feel better. "You can tell me when you're ready." She whispered. Marinette hugged her back, her tears silently flowing down her face. A minute later Adrian walked in, also getting confused looks from everyone.

"Okay everyone! Let's start." Said Lily while playing the show.

 **Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

 **Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.)**

 **Plagg: Ah, my gooiness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**

 **Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

 **[Scene: Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.]**

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follows them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

"How many nicknames does he have for you?" asks Alix.

"Lots." Marinette replied.

 **[Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.]**

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

 **Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

 **Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

 **Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair] I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

 **(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**

 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**

"Well that worked!" teased Kim.

 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

 **Cat Noir: I'd be honoured. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**

 **Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**

"Does that just give you a random object?" asks Nathaniel.

"Pretty much," Marionette replied.

 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah! (Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**

 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**

 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**

"Sick moves," Kim complimented the duo.

 **Ladybug: Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**

 **Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

The whole class claps and cheers the duo. Who knew the famous Ladybug and Cat Noir were only teenager who still had everyday lives.

 **(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**

 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!**

"Haha good luck with that!" shouted Alya

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**

 **Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**

 **Gabriel: [from tablet] I'm here.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

 **Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**

 **Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**

 **Marinette: Yep, here.**

 **(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**

 **Marinette: What?**

 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloe's.**

 **Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**

 **Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**

 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?**

 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

"Liar!"

 **Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

 **Gabriel: Go ahead.**

 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)**

"Oh snap!"

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

 **Adrien: Marinette.**

 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

 **Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**

 **Adrien: (sneezes) Thanks**.

"So that concludes this episode. There will be a 15minute break. There will be snacks and a bathroom down there. If anyone feels the need to talk to anyone. Use that room." Says Lily. The clock starts ticking down on the screen.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic and I'm not the best writer...

Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

That will be all

 **-Typewriter1233**


	3. We need to talk

"So that concludes this episode. There will be a 10 minute break. There will be snacks and a bathroom down there. If anyone feels the need to talk to anyone. Use that room." Says Lily, directing the last part mainly at Adrien and Marinette. The clock starts ticking down on the screen.

Most of the class went to the bathroom or to get some snacks. Others bombarded Adrien and Marinette about their superhero life.

"What's it like being am superhero?"

"Are you dating?"

"Did you know each other's identities?

All these questions were going to drive Marionette crazy. Luckily, being the amazing friend that she was, Alya stepped in.

"Please, give them some space! They obviously didn't know each other's identities and I bet you anything they are still in disbelief of what we just saw! I mean, seriously, put yourself in their shoes!" she

The whole class took a step back. Sure, Alta was very kind and caring towards others, but she _can_ be very scary when protecting someone or something she loves. Marinette was lucky to have a great friend liked her. The crowd scattered to do their own things for the remainder of the break. Marinette looked up at the clock. It read 6:54. Why couldn't the clock go faster? Before they knew it, they we're the only people still in the theatre.

"What happened in the room with Adrien Mari?" Alya asked.

"A-Adrien, he…he d-doesn't love m-me," she replied in a strangled whisper, as if it was causing her pain to talk. "He o-only love Ladybug, n-not plain, clumsy o-old Marinette."

"Hey, I don't think that's true. You just need to give him a chance and I'm sure he'll love the girl under the mask lots, if not then more. Why don't you go talk to him?" her best friend replied. Marinette suddenly remembered a song from a show she watches.

 _Why don't you talk to each other?_

 _Why don't you talk to each other?_

 _Just give it a try._

 _Why don't you talk about what happened?_

 _I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why._

 _You might not believe it._

 _You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do._

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

 _I know you both need it._

 _I know you both need it._

 _Someone who knows what you're going through._

 _You might not believe it,_

 _You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do._

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

Marinette thought of how Cat Noir Loves Ladybug, who is herself who loves Adrien, who is Cat Noir. Jeez, was this a love square? So really, we both love each other without even noticing. No, Adrien doesn't love her, and she doesn't love Cat Noir. Or does she? The only reason she doesn't consider Cat Noir as an option is because I have feelings for Adrien. Does Adrien feel the same way about her? Sure Cat Noir was a flirt, a show off, can be annoying and has terrible puns. But he was also very loyal, trustworthy, and kind. She started to laugh, startling Alya.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?!" she said urgently.

"This is so messed up. This love-square-triangle-thing is absolutely mental!"

Alya thought for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing to.

"Hahaha you're right! It's insane!"

Before they knew it, the break was over. The class headed back into the theatre only to find Marinette and Alya, rolling on the floor laughing so hard their sides hurt. This was a very odd sight, considering that Marinette was crying before.

"Okay folks. Time for one of my favourites," said Lily as the clock read 0:00. The screen came up, and the show started.

* * *

Hi Guys.

Sorry for the late update.

For the next chapters I will definitely do Dark Cupid, and Origins Park 1 & 2\. I want to try and do different episodes like the fanfics similar to this one.

If anyone was interested the song was form Steven Universe called 'Both Of You". There will be lots of songs when relevant because music is awesome.

Let me know what I can improve on. (I know spelling and Grammar is one of them)

That's will be all for now,

 **-Typewriter1233**


	4. Pupeteer

_A/N: I know I said I'll do Dark Cupid and Origins only but I just couldn't help myself doing Pupeteer cause Ladybug is so Badass in in. So here is Pupeteer. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **[** **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Manon are playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls.]**

 **Marinette: (puppet Cat Noir) Here I am, m'lady!**

 **Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) Glad to see you Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette (Puppet Cat Noir) Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow! (she meows and then giggles)**

"That's not funny," said Adrien.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah cause you do it all the time."

 **Manon: He shouldn't say that!**

"Here Here!" said most of the class.

 **Marinette: No? (Manon frowns and shakes her head.)**

 **Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they– (Pauses and looks at Manon) Actually, what do the baddies want?**

 **Manon: Uh...we wanna win!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, but win what?**

 **Manon: I don't know. What do they usually want?**

 **Marinette: Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him!**

"*cough* *cough* Chloe" said Alya

 **Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!**

 **Manon: And what would happen if he did get them?**

"Yeah, why does Hawkmoth want your Miraculouses?" Nino asked Adrien. He just shrugged.

 **Marinette: The bad guys…would win!**

 **Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super duper sorry!**

"She's so cute!" said Rose.

 **Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses!**

 **Manon: Oh yeah? (The dolls fight, and Marinette's dolls win)**

 **Marinette: Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again!**

 **Manon: No fair! You always win! (She starts sobbing.)**

 **Marinette: Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose.**

 **Manon: But you never let me play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette: Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want. (Nadja comes up on the stairs.)**

 **Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?**

 **Manon: Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win! (Manon hugs her mother and cries even more.) She didn't play fair and square!**

"Tut tut Marinette," Alya teased.

 **Nadja: Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!**

 **Manon: Yes, you can! Ladybug and Cat Noir always win!**

 **Najda: Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!**

"With super powers!" says Nathaniel.

 **Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon!**

 **Najda: Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette.**

 **Manon: NO! I wanna keep it!**

 **Marinette: She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it.**

 **Najda: And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it.**

 **Manon: NO! (Ladybug doll's arm breaks off.) Huh?**

 **Najda: Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me. I'm sorry, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really.**

 **Najda: Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye.**

 **Manon: I want that DOLL!**

 **Najda: No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye. (Manon cries on her shoulder.)**

"You do not know how bad if felt after the that," Marinette commented.

 **Manon: (Whispers softly) Goodbye.**

"Awwwwwww!" said most of the class. **Najda: (Answers the phone) Hi Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station? (Manon runs back to the stairs.)**

 **Manon: Uh. I left my bag up there mommy!**

 **Najda: Go quickly and get it! (To Alec) It's not there, huh?**

 **Tikki: I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC!**

 **Marinette: Manon! What are you-**

 **Manon: I left my bag here! Can I have Ladybug?**

 **Marinette: You heard what your mom said.**

 **Manon: She wouldn't know if I hide it!**

 **Marinette: Sorry, but I have to sew her up!**

 **Manon: Pretty pleeeeease?**

 **Marinette: Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes! (Marinette looks at Tikki who shakes her head)**

 **Marinette: Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi.**

"Hey! Why me?" complained Alya.

"'Cos you're the best villain so far," Marinette teased.

"Touché"

"Oi! Why don't you Have a doll of me?" asked Nino.

"Meh, you didn't broadcast information to the whole of Paris," Marinette replied.

"Yeah, instead you put most of Paris up into space!" Alix snickered.

 **Manon: Can I have the Ladybug doll?**

 **Najda: Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station!**

 **Manon: Coming, mommy! (She waves goodbye)**

 **Tikki: Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!**

 **Marinette: What!? No she didn- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those-**

 **Tikki: Baby doll eyes? Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless!**

"Could you imagine though, 'I can't fight her because of her baby doll eyes! She's too cute!" teased Kim.

 **Scene: TVi studio. Manon plays with the Lady Wifi doll and a Ladybug magazine.**

 **Manon: (Ladybug magazine) Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've saved Paris again!**

 **Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) No! No fair! You always win!**

"Congrats Alya! You lost to a 5 year old!" laughed Nino.

"Oh shut up you bubble monster!" Alya backfired.

"Bubble monster? Seriously?"

 **Nadja: I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio.**

 **Alec: No sweat!**

 **Nadja: (to receptionist) Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long. (Looks over at Manon)**

 **Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) Where are you hiding…Ladybug?!**

 **Nadja: (Takes doll) This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I specifically told you not to!**

 **Manon: But, Marinette wanted me to have it!**

 **Nadja: You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls were to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore.**

 **Manon: NO! Mommy, please don't!**

 **Nadja: I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here.**

 **Manon: I didn't steal that doll. I want that DOLL!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it! Fly away, evil akuma, and commiserate with this frustrated child!**

"Doesn't he sound familiar to you?" asked Adrien to no one in particular.

"Probably your head messing with you. Lily did say earlier about us going insane or something." Replied Nino.

 **Scene: Subway. Alya and Marinette rush down the station to catch the train.**

 **Marinette: The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.**

 **Alya: Either way girl. AH! Marinette, nine 'o' clock!**

 **Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing.**

 **Alya: Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock!**

"I have to say, that is a weird Metaphor!" comments Max.

"Meta-who?" asks Kim. Max just sighs.

 **(Train arrives and Adrien stays waiting till doors open.)**

 **Marinette: Adrien!**

 **Alya: Come on! (She drags Marinette and jumps into the train.)**

"That was a close call!" comment Mylène.

 **Marinette: (Bumps into a passenger on the train) Sorry.**

 **Scene: TVi studio. The akuma flies and infects Manon's wand.**

 **Hawk Moth: Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone!**

 **Manon: Even Ladybug and Cat Noir?**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes…as long as you possess their dolls.**

 **Manon: And I can win?**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes, you will be able to win! But, it returns, you have to get something for me!**

 **Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know!**

 **Hawk Moth: What a smart little girl you are!**

"I bet you anything Hawkmoth was like yes Angry toddler! She knows what to do! Can I keep her?" Alya says in the silliest way possible. The whole class laugh.

 **Puppeteer: Wanna play a game?**

 **Receptionist: Heeelp!**

 **Puppeteer: I've got to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's dolls! I want those DOLLS! (Walks into the studio and finds the Lady Wifi doll.)**

 **Nadja: I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ah. Here it is.**

 **Puppeteer: (Takes the Lady Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's purse)**

 **Mrs Chamack: Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted.**

"What a sneak!" says Juleka.

 **Scene: Subway.**

 **Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Oh—maybe he's going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we're following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?!**

"Totally Maritrash! You would so stalk my Adrikins!" huffed Chloe.

"Chloe I'm not yours so stop calling me 'your Adrikins'!" replied Adrien. For a second it looked like Chloe was going to slap someone in the face. Instead, she kept talking.

"Sure Adrikins. When we're married one day you'll be mine!" The class rolled their eyes at the girl.

 **Alya: Haha! Who are you talking to?**

 **(Adrien waves at Alya.)**

 **Alya: He's waving!**

 **Marinette: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?**

 **Alya: Wave back! (Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.)**

"Oh my God Marinette. You're so bad." Comments Kim

"At least she's trying!" replies Rose. Adrien blushes.

 **[Scene: Station.]**

 **Puppeteer: All right Lady Wifi! Come to life!**

 **Scene: Subway.**

 **(Alya turns into Lady Wifi.)**

 **Alya: What— what's going on!?**

"Thank God she didn't have the Cat Noir doll. You would have been screaming Mari!" says Alya. Marinette's cheeks turned pink.

 **Marinette: Alya!**

 **Lady Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls!**

 **Marinette: Lady Wifi?**

 **Lady Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!**

 **Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?**

"And why exactly would say that?" asks Kim.

 **Lady Wifi: Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!**

 **Marinette: (gasps) Manon!**

 **Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to win! Forever and EVER!**

"Haha Alya you're so cute!" says Nino.

"Shut up! I don't remember any of this," says Alya.

 **Marinette: (Marinette runs after Lady Wifi.) Manon! This isn't a game!**

 **Adrien: Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train!**

"Seriously, Cat?" comments Kim.

"I'm not good under pressure!" replies Adrien.

 **Train Manager: What? Thanks kiddo!**

 **Plagg: Cat?!**

 **Adrien: Plagg! We have to transform!**

 **Plagg: Just when we'd shaken off your bodyguard.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn?**

"He is such a complainer!" says Adrien.

"Agreed!" says Tikki.

"I'm right here you know!" says Plagg.

 **Marinette: Tikki, I have to find a place to transform. (feels a hand on her back) GAH!**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you?**

 **Marinette: Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird.**

 **Cat Noir: And what was this talk about dolls?**

 **Marinette: I've got some dolls she likes to play with.**

 **Cat Noir: Your dolls? Okay, where do you live?**

"Why are you so surprised that Marinette has dolls. You have lots of Ladybug dolls in your room!" says Plagg.

Adrien turns as red as a tomato. "PLLAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!"

 **Marinette: 12 Rue Gotlib.**

 **Cat Noir: I'll take care of it! (Runs off.)**

 **Marinette: I don't like the idea of Cat Noir rummaging around my room.**

 **Tikki: Just say the words.**

 **[ Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 **(Ladybug swings to the bakery to meet Cat Noir.)**

 **Ladybug: Hey kitty, up here! (to Lady Wifi) Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter.**

"Or from your friends!" teased Alya, remembering when her best friend stole hers and Adrien's phone. (She didn't know she stole Chloe's though) Marinette giggled.

 **Cat Noir: Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out.**

 **Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses!**

 **Cat Noir: There's only one good two-shoes around here and I'm not her!**

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Haha very funny!" she says sarcastically. Adrien sighs. He wants to make it up to her but he doesn't know how to.

 **Lady Wifi: Freeze!**

 **(Hits Adrien's poster and Ladybug panics and blushes.)**

"You have posters of Adrien!?" exclaims Plagg. "Your both so weird."

"Plagg! Relax! They're humans and they love differently to us!" Tikki whispers to the black kwami, however, Marinette hears her and giggles.

 **Ladybug: Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?**

 **Cat Noir: Take out the Wi-Fi signal! Gotcha! (Cat Noir climbs up to the top. Ladybug grabs her Ladybug doll but Puppeteer pauses her. She walks over to her.)**

 **Hawk Moth: Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now—take her Miraculous!**

The whole class gasp.

"Not as awesome as everyone thinks you are, are you?" says Chloe. Marinette rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but later she takes down 5 villains all by herself!" retorts Alya. "Beat that!" Chloe huffs in response.

 **(Cat Noir uses Cataclysm. Lady Wifi goes to get Ladybug's Miraculous but the pause button disappears. Ladybug grabs Lady Wifi's phone.)**

 **Ladybug: Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi! (Smashes phone, but no akuma comes out)**

 **Ladybug: Where's the akuma?**

 **Puppeteer: I want those dolls. Lady Wifi!**

 **(Lady Wifi throws a couch at Ladybug and disappears)**

"Jeez, sorry Mari. I had no idea I did that. Or that I was that strong!" says Alya grinning.

 **Cat Noir: Did you capture her akuma?**

 **Ladybug: She didn't have one!**

 **Cat Noir: How's that possible?**

 **Ladybug: She's controlled by Puppeteer! She must have the akuma!**

 **Cat Noir: Why, Lady Wifi's nothing but a puppet! Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, only this one. (Shows the Ladybug doll)**

"See? Maritrash only thinks about herself. You're not worthy of being Ladybug unlike Moi!" said Chloe.

Marinette was about to defend however, Adrien got there first. "Chloe that's not nice! Marinette made the right decision by taking that doll because she's the only one who can purify akumas. And don't you dare think that she only thinks about herself. She has saved you countless of times!" he yelled. The whole class looked at him with shocked expressions, well, except for Lily, who look very happy. Never had the class seen the calm, sweet and sensible Adrien yell, for any reason. Marinette looked absolutely stunned. Maybe he did love her after all. Yet again, it could just be an act. {NOOOOOO MARINETTE LET HIM LOVE YOU!}

 **Cat Noir: We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me! (His Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back!**

 **Cat Noir: Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command!**

 **Ladybug: You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business. (Calls Nadja on her yo-yo)**

"Oh snap!" yells Kim.

 **Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!?**

 **Ladybug: Where are you?**

 **Nadja: At the TV station.**

 **Ladybug: Is your daughter with you?**

 **Nadja: Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there!**

 **[Scene: TV studio.]**

 **Puppeteer: I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!**

 **[Scene: Behind a pole. Plagg is eating cheese.]**

 **Plagg: What? I'm savouring my cheese!**

 **Adrien: Would you mind savouring it a little faster?**

"Your creature thing is so weird. Is yours the same Marinette?" asks Juleka.

"No, Tikki is adorable and is always helping me with anything weather it would be homework or friends." Marinette replies. Tikki beams.

"You're so lucky! All Plagg does is each cheese and whine!" Adrien says. Plagg scoffs.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

 **Scene: TVi studio lobby.**

 **Ladybug: She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!**

 **Nadja: NO! I want to find my daughter!**

 **Ladybug: I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe.**

"See Chloe? Mari does care about others!" Alya yells at the spoilt brat. Chloe just flicks her nose up in response.

 **[Scene: TV studio.]**

 **Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Come to life!**

 **(At the Louvre, Nathaniel transforms into Evillustrator)**

 **Puppeteer: Rogercop! Come to life!**

 **(On a street corner, Roger Raincomprix transforms into Rogercop.)**

"That must have been weird. One minute you're doing what you do then BAM! You're a supervillain again." Comments Alix. The class laugh.

 **(Ladybug answers a call on her yo-yo in the studio.)**

 **Cat Noir: Have you located her?**

 **Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ TV building!**

 **Cat Noir: Got it! (Cat Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug wrenches his arms.)**

"Oh my Adrikins are you alright? Did Maritrash hurt you?" exclaims Chloe?

"Stop calling Marinette 'Maritrash'. And for the last time I am not 'your Adrikins!'" yells Adrien. Although it was the second time he defended her, Marinette still was a little shocked.

 **Cat Noir: I'm ok, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes.**

 **Ladybug: (Giggles nervously): Sorry! On three, One...two...three! (Bursts through the door.)**

 **Puppeteer: Cat Noir! Come to Life!**

 **Cat Noir: No! (Cat Noir becomes controlled by the Puppeteer)**

"Reflecter, Dark cupid, Timebreaker, now Pupeteer? Why is it always me?" {Quote Neville Longbottom J}

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! No!**

 **Hawk Moth: Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated!**

"Hawkmoth is always doing that. It would be easier if he just steals Cat Noir's miraculous first," says Marinette.

 **Puppeteer: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!**

 **Ladybug: Not so fast, rugrat! (Aims her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocks it with Cat Noir)**

"Rugrat, seriously?" says Alya.

 **Ladybug: Sorry Cat Noir! One against five!? That's not very fair and square!**

 **Hawk Moth: This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're doomed!**

"And how many times do you think he's said that exactly?" asked Alya.

"I dunno, about 26? Maybe more?" replies Marinette.

 **Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it!**

 **(Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.)**

 **Lady Wifi: Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll!**

 **Ladybug: Is this what you want? Say pretty please! (Grabs tape and runs out the door.)**

 **Puppeteer: The doll! She got away with it! Get her!**

 **(The villains all run to the roof.)**

 **Puppeteer: Where'd she go!?**

 **Ladybug: First I gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer!**

 **(Ladybug shines a light on the villains, then wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, but she uses it to throw him off the building.)**

"You seriously just threw me OFF THE ROOF!" asks Adrien.

Marinette shrugged. "I knew you would live."

 **Ladybug: If you want this doll so badly, come and get it! (Throws the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower)**

 **Lady Wifi: I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, Ladybug! (A girl picks up the doll but Lady Wifi grabs it from her.) Gimme that doll! It's mine! (the girl cries)**

"OH MY GOSH! I DID THAT? I'M SO SORRY LITTLE GIRL!" screams Alya.

Marinette laughs. "You were akumitized – well sorta!"

 **Puppeteer: I'm gonna get you Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: You'll be super duper sorry!**

"Man, I sound so weird!" said an embarrassed Adrien.

 **(Ladybug bursts into the TV studio.)**

 **Ladybug: Now that you're alone, I'm gonna- huh!? Where is she!?**

 **(Runs back up. In the studio lobby, Lady Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.)**

 **Puppeteer: Now I'm the winner! Haha!**

 **Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon!**

 **Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer! (Uses Lady Wifi to attack Ladybug with pause symbols, but she dodges)**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A power strip appears.) A power strip?**

 **Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: (Notices Lady Wifi's phone, Cat Nor's feet and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator erases the wall in front of her.) There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous!**

Everyone (except Chloe) cheers on their classmate on.

 **(Ladybug flings Cat Noir onto Lady Wifi and hits the others. Puppeteer lifts Ladybug to change her. Lady Wifi pauses Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug throws them at her.)**

 **Puppeteer: Ladybug, come to lif-**

 **(Lady Wifi accidentally pauses Puppeteer. Ladybug grins and whistles and strides over to get the wand. Breaks it.)**

"WOOOOOOWWWWWWW" Mylène comments.

"Wow Marinette! You're so good!" say Nathanial.

"That was so AWESOME!" says Alix.

"You go girl!" says Alya.

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and fixes everything. The Puppeteer is turned back into Manon.)**

 **Cat Noir: What happened?**

 **Ladybug: You were a puppet! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!**

 **Cat Noir: Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day! (Winks)**

The class groans.

 **Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!**

Adrien rolls his eyes. "Very funny!"

 **Hawk Moth: No! This cannot be happening!**

"RIP Hawkmoth's Angry Toddler dreams!" says Alya. The class laugh again.

 **Nadja: Manon! (Manon sees her and hugs her) Thank you Ladybug! Thank you.**

 **Ladybug: It's time I bug out.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no.**

 **Nadja: Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes.**

 **Marinette: Yeah, with her...**

 **Nadja: Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know. See you later then. Kiss, Manon!**

 **Manon: (Gives her mother a kiss) Bye mommy!**

 **Marinette: See you later Mrs Chamack!**

 **Nadja: Buh-bye!**

 **Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Marinette: (looks at the dolls) I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today?**

 **Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please!**

 **Marinette: Don't even try it, Manon.**

"Congrats Mari. You conquered your weakness for baby doll eyes!" says Alya.

 **Manon: (Giggles) I love the zoo! I'm ready!**

 **(They run off.)**

"So that's the end of another episode. You know the drill." said Lily as the clock starts ticking down from 10:00.

* * *

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for all your reviews. They give me an adrenaline rush!

So I really have no plans for this story. I'm typing from the top of my head. I'm not sure what to do after the theatre. Leave your suggestions in the review section.

In a couple of episodes you'll get to know more about Lily and who she is.

That will be all

 **-Typewriter1233**


	5. Prove it

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that haven't updated in almost 2 weeks! I had so much to do for Australia day, School, and not to mention a massive writers block. Here's a short chapter, I'll try and post more regularly from now on.**

* * *

Like last break, some people went to get snacks. Everyone knew better than to bombard them with questions, but the occasional inquiry came up. Alya and Marinette hung around for a bit, before deciding to eat something. They both stood up and walked into the other room. Green, piercing eyes followed them. Adrien sighed.

"Dude. What happened I there with Marinette?" Nino asked Adrien.

"I…I messed up. She hates me again." He says.

"Just go and talk to her, dude. It worked out last time. You know, sometimes you have to stop worrying, wondering and doubting. Have faith that things will work out. Maybe not how you planned but just how it's meant to be." He finished.

"How long have you been holding on to that quote?" He asked.

"Quite a while." Nino replied with a smile.

Adrien chuckled. "Let's go." They walked down to the snack table, eating while talking about random stuff. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Marinette and Alya start to head back into the theatre room. Howevr, before Marinette could take another step, warm, soft hands wrapped around her arm. She looked up to see green eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Can we please talk? I.. uh…. think we need to." He said, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure," Marinette squeaked in reply.

They walked into the same room before. Neither two had any idea of what to say.

"I just wanted to- "

"I'm really sorry that- " They both began.

"Sorry you go-"

"You go first-" They both laugh nervously.

"Listen Marinette. I'm sorry. I do really love you. Please give me a chance. I don't care if you wear a red spotted suit or a flower printed top because you're the same person to me. I'm sorry for not realising before. You're both so beautiful, smart, courageous and please trust me when I say that I love you. The real you." Adrien finished.

Marinette looked at him shocked. She suddenly knew what to do. "You really do love me, huh?" asked Marinette. Adrien nods enthusiastically causing Marinette to giggle. She pulls him closer, wrapping him in a hug, in which he hugged back. However, when pulling back she whispered something in his ear. "Prove it." And with that, she turned around and walked out the door. Adrien stood there flabbergasted, like last time however the mood is happier. Marinette gave him a challenge, and boy was he going to complete it. He walked out back to the theatre with a stupid Cat-like grin plastered on his face, and sat down as the clock read 0:00.

"Now. I want to take you back to the start where Marinette and Adrien first got there Miraculouses. Enjoy" says Lily as the show begins

* * *

Although I was originally going to only do 3 more episodes fro this fanfic, I have had some requests to do some other episodes. I am more than happy to do them so if you want me to do other episodes, let me know in the review section.

Thank you so much for reading this and all of your reviews. I never thought it would be so popular!

That will be all. *clap* *clap*

 **-Typewriter1233**


	6. Origins Part 1

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter. I was rushing to post.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **.**

 **Nooroo** **:** **Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

 **Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

"Why does he have a picture of my mum?" asks Adrien.

"Dude, he looks so much like your father," states Nino. Then suddenly, the realization hit like a brick. Everyone in the class looks at the pale Adrien, fearing the truth of Hawkmoth's identity.

 **Nooroo:** **But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!  
Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.  
Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!  
Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?  
Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!  
Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.  
Nooroo: Yes, master.  
Villain: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

 **{Scene:** **Master Fu's Massage Shop** **. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.}**

 **Wayzz** **:** **Master, master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

"Is that another Kwami?" asks Alya. Lily nods.

 **Master Fu** **:** **Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

The class laugh at him. "He's funny," says Juleka.

 **Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.  
Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!  
Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!  
Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

"Ouch!" says Nathaniel.

 **Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–  
Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

"Please, who could live up to 186?!" says Kim.

"Last week you made a bet that you would live until 200," says Alix. The class laugh at the competitive duo.

 **{Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette's phone is ringing}**

 **Sabine** **:** **Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!  
** **Marinette** **:** **(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)** **Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again.  
Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?  
Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!  
Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) **

The class looked stunned at Marinette. Sure, they all knew she was clumsy but this was the next level.

"I didn't have my Ladybug luck then," Marinette sighs.

 **Tom** **:** **(singing as he works)** **  
Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!  
Tom: Glad you like them.  
Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best! **

"Too bad we didn't get any!" Complains Alix.

"It's not entirely my fault!" say Marinette.

 **Tom:** **We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)  
Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. See you tonight!**

 **{Scene: Out on street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her}**

 **Marinette:** **Uff... (Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Master Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)**

"See?" says Marinette.

 **Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.  
Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm not stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.  
Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!  
Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)  
Master Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

"Is he the one who gave us your Miraculouses?" asks Mylène.

"I think so," replies Adrien.

 **{Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.}**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?  
Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.  
Chloe: That's my seat.  
Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat.  
Sabrina: Not anywhere! New school, new year, new seat!  
Chloe: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

The class roll their eyes at the queen bee.

 **Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

"Aww, Bugaboo. You didn't know me?" says Adrien.

"Not yet Kitty," replies Marinette poking his nose.

 **Chloe: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?  
Sabrina: He's only a famous model.  
Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

"I do not adore you, Chloe! Seriously, do you only tell lies?" says Adrien. Chloe grumbles in reply.

 **Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?  
Chloe: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?  
Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.  
Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

"And that's where all the other macaroons went!" says Marinette.

 **Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?  
Alya: CHillax, girl. No biggie.  
Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do.  
Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.  
Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

"Puh-lease. Am I really that bad?" scoffs Chloe.

"Puh-lease," Alya mimics. "Of course you are. You've caused most of the akumas around here!" Chloe looks down at her lap. Maybe she is that bad.

 **Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

"Yeah Marinette! You need some confidence like your other half!" says Rose.

"Ladybug is the confident one, not me," Marinette sighs.

"That's not true Marinette!" exclaims Tikki. "Ladybug's confidence comes from you! I just bring out what is really inside, just like your intelligence and courage!"

"And hotness," whispers Adrien. Marinette blushes, but shoves Adrien's face away from her.

"I guess!" squeaks Marinette.

 **Marinette: (grabs a biscuit from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.  
Alya: Alya.**

"And thus began the best time of my life!" says Alya.

"Awwwwww, same here!" replies Marinette.

 **Miss Bustier:** **For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.  
Chloe: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

 **{Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.}**

 **Nathalie:** **Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!  
Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)  
Master Fu: Thank you, young man.  
Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

Everyone felt sorry for the blonde model. They didn't really know what it's like to have a super controlling Father.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Adrien! It must have been horrible!" says Rose.

"I doesn't matter! I'm here now!" says Adrien.

 **{Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.}**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.  
Ivan: Kim!  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?  
Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.  
(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

"Seriously Kim?!" said the pink haired girl while punching him hard. "Why do you have to be so mean? You caused an akuma!"

"OUCH! Okay, okay. Just relax! I didn't realize he would turn into a monster!" retorts Kim.

 **{Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.}**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **{Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.}**

 **Mr. Damocles:** **Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock.  
(The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)  
Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.  
Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)  
Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

"I have to say, that was pretty funny. Like seriously, you forgot to knock Stoneheart!" says Alya. "No offense Ivan!" she added hastily.

"Don't worry! I don't remember any of this." Says Ivan.

 **{Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.}**

 **Student:** **Did you hear that?  
Stoneheart: KIMMM!  
Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

"Which is a complete waste of time because they did nothing but make him more powerful! Like seriously, you should call Master Fu instead" said Alya. The class laughed.

 **Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?  
Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!  
Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!  
Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"You put yourself in a lot of danger, you know!" said Marinette. "But thanks, I guess. You were the reason I had to be Ladybug one more time, and I wouldn't be her today without you.

"Awwww Mari- Wait. Are you saying you GAVE UP BEING LADYBUG!" Alya screamed.

Marinette forgot that no one knew about that, except Tikki. "Weeeelllllllll, long story short _ididn'tthinkIwascutoutforthisjobsoIgaveittoyoubutyouwereindangerandihadtotransformtosaveyouandI'mstillLadybugtothisday_ but you'll get the full story later let's watch!" she said _very_ quickly. No one had Marinette's special talent of speaking/being able to understand what someone is saying while they're talking super-fast. (Let's call this talent SBATUWSISWTTSF. Remember it) They shrugged it off, and went back to watching the show.

 **Agreste Mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box.**

 **Nathalie:** **Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?  
Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

"Really? I never knew that!" said Nathaniel.

"Maybe if you weren't falling asleep and sketching in class you might actually learn something," Teased Kim.

"You didn't know that either Kim!" said Alix

 **Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.  
Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: Yes sir.  
Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.  
Adrien: But father!  
Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.  
Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?  
Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

Again, everyone looked at him with sorrow. "Well, I'm sure glad I'm not his son. Tough Luck Adrien." Said Kim.

 **Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

 **{Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.}**

"Dude, you look like a Disney princess the way you sulked on your bed!" said Nino. Adrien turns red from embarrassment.

 **Agent Roger:** **Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)  
Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.  
Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.**

"Looks like it's a job for Ladybug and Cat Noir!" said Alya epically.

 **Roger:** **Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

 **{The scene shifts to Marinette's room.}**

 **Marinette:** **I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?  
Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow)**

"So this is how you got your Miraculouses!" comments Alya. The two superheroes nod.

 **Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

The class laugh at their goofy classmate.

"A bug-mouse? Seriously?" says Nino.

"I….uh…..I-I'm sure Adrien was the same!" protests Marinette. Most of the class looked over at Chloe, expecting her to say a rude comment to 'Maritrash'. She noticed everyone staring.

"What?" she asks.

"You've missed like 5 chances to be rude to Marinette or confess your love to Adrien." States Alya.

"Oh, right…" she replies staring off into space. She wants to try and be nicer, but she just doesn't know how to. Not making smart-ass comments was a start. The rest of the class exchange pulled looks, knowing something was up with Chloe.

 **Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!  
Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

Marinette hides her face in her hands, which Tikki notices.  
"Don't worry Marinette!" she said. "There has been Ladybugs who reacted worse than you!"

"Really Tikki?" the bluenette asks.

"Oh yes! There was Miné, she was alright, Phoebe, oh she lost it. You should have seen Janaki's reaction that one was funny, but nothing beats Caroline's reaction! Hers was priceless, similar to yours, I guess!" Marinette giggles.

 **{Scene: Adrien's room.}**

 **Adrien:** **(Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!  
Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...  
Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!  
Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

"See?" Adrien said, wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette huffs in response.

"It would be pretty funny if you got Plagg Marinette," comments Alya. "He would be sticking his mouth into every sowing needle he could find while you scream your head off!" She giggles nervously.

"I'm right here ya know!" exclaims Plagg.

 **{Scene: Marinette's room.}**

 **Tikki:** **Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

"You know she can just phase through!" said Adrien.

"I didn't know that then!" Marinette replies.

 **Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?  
Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

 **{Adrien's room.}**

 **Adrien:** **(catches Plagg)** **I still don't know what you're doing here.  
Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? (Adrien nods)  
Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...  
Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

"You got that right!" exclaims Nino.

 **Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.  
Marinette: Mom! Dad!  
Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

"That's why you should NEVER GIVE UP ON BEING BEEPING LADYBUG FOR BEEPING SAKE!" shouted Alya.

"We're never going to get over this, are we?" asks Marinette. Alya shook her head.

 **{Scene: Master Fu's Massage Room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.}**

 **Wayzz:** **Do you think they'll be up to it, master?  
Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

"Got it wrong? Does he mean Hawkmoth?" asks Alya.

"No, Hawkmoth stole it. Master Fu said he thought it had been lost forever." Replies Adrien.

 **{Scene: Marinette's room.}**

 **Marinette:** **This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

"Awww, that's sweet!" Alya says. "Still haven't forgiven you though!" she adds on darkly.

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

 **{Scene: Adrien's room.}**

 **Adrien:** **But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!  
Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

"One of the best moments of my life!" says Adrien.

 **{Scene: Marinette's room}**

 **Marinette:** **Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?  
Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.  
Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?  
Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!  
Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!  
Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".  
Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Turns into Ladybug)**

"You do NOT know how weird that was!" comments Marinette.

"Please! It was awesome!" says Adrien.

"And here we have two completely different people!" says Alya.

"But you know what they say" Adrien whispers into Marinette's ear, but of course Alya could hear. "Opposites are usually attracted to each other." Marinette stiffens, her face turn crimson, before shoving Adrien away. Alya giggle **.**

 **{Scene: Adrien's room.}**

 **Plagg:** **Claws out! That's how you transform.  
Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!  
Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)  
[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Adrien turns into Cat Noir  
Cat Noir: Too cool!**

 **{Scene: Adrien's room.}**

 **Marinette:** **Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)  
Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!  
Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?  
Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?  
Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

"Was that a pun I heard?" asked Adrien, a Cat-like grin plastered in his face.

" _Noyoujusthavereallyreallyreallysuper-douperbadhearing!"_ exclaims Marinette, back at it again with the SBATUWSISWTTSF (A/N: We'll work on that name!) **  
Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.  
Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)  
Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

The class stifled a giggle.

 **Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.  
Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?  
Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

"Unfortunately, my clumsiness didn't go away being Ladybug," says Marinette.

 **Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.  
(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)  
Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?  
Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?  
Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

 **{Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.}**

 **Stoneheart:** **KIMMM! So, who's boss now?  
(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)  
Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.  
Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

"OH Snap!" yells Kim.

 **Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

"Good Luck with that!" says Alya

 **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)  
Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?  
Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

"Come on Marinette! You can do it!" exclaims Rose.

 **Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!  
(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)  
Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

"Awwwww! My Lady, it's _pun_ -believable!" says Adrien. Marinette, and the whole class for that matter rolls their eyes.

 **Alya: Yes!  
Alya: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.  
Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!  
Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

"Do you always have to grab my tail like that?" asks Adrien.

"It's the easiest to grab. Plus, I know you hate it when I do it!" replied Marinette.

 **Cat Noir: Different how?  
Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.  
Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.  
Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.  
Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)  
Ladybug: No, don't do that!  
Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!  
(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

"You know; you would have destroyed Ivan!" said Marinette.

"Lucky, I didn't!" he replied. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"But you could of!"  
"But I didn't!"

"But you could of!"

"But I did-"  
"BUT WOULD YOU SHUT IT WITH YOU AND YOUR BUT'S! You two are fighting like a crazy couple!" yelled Alya.

"Alya, we are not a – " Marinette began.

"We are the cutest couple ever!" exclaimed Adrien. "Adrinette, LadyNoir, Marichat or Ladrien. You name it!"

"Omegosh, you use ship names aswell? First Alya, now you?! Uggghhhhhhh, I hate you all!"  
"You love me,"

"In your dreams."

 **Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

The class cringe.

 **Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?  
Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.  
Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)  
Cat Noir: Super power?  
Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.  
Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.  
Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

The class was impressed. No one had noticed that.

 **Cat Noir: So what's your plan?  
Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.  
Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

"I know," Marinette says.

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) And now... Alya, the tap!  
(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)  
Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

"I know," Marinette says.

 **Ivan:** **What's going on? What am I doing here?  
Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!  
Ladybug: We both did it, partner.  
Both: Pound it! _(Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)_**

The class cheer the two superheroes on.

"But, you said you gave up your miraculous, Mari." Asks a confused Alya.

"There's a part two, remember?" Marinette replied.

"Ohhhh, yeah."

 **Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.  
Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?  
Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. _(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)_ "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."**

"KIM!" Why would you _say_ such a thing!" Alix shouted. The jock looks away shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen!" he said.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Ivan.

 **Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.  
Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.  
Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

"That was so close!" says Marinette.

 **Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

"Radioactive Ladybug? Seriously Alya?" asked Nino. Alya shrugged.

"Anything's possible!" she replied.

 **Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.  
Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 **{Scene: Marinette's room.}**

 **Nadja:** **So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!  
Marinette: I did it, Tikki!  
Tikki: You see? You were up to it!  
Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!  
Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

"AWWWWWW! THAT'S A BIT CUTE!" exclaimed Alya. Both Marinette and Adrien look away embarrassed.

 **Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

"Wow, that looks good!" said basically everyone in the class.

 **Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!  
Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!  
Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

"Can anyone guess?" asks Adrien.

"Chocolate?" Mylene guessed.

"Marshmallows?" guessed Rose.

"Tomatoes?" Nathaniel guesses. Everyone heads turn to Nathaniel, who face was now as red as a tomato.

"What? D-Doesn't everyone l-like tomatoes?" he asked. The class either nods, or shakes their heads.

"Wouldn't really describe that as delicate….." states Alya.

 **{Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.}**

"Uh oh…." Comments Nathaniel.

 **{Scene: Marinette's home. Sabine screams...}**

 **Nadja:** **Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 **{Scene: Adrien's room.}**

 **Adrien:** **Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

"Camembert cheese? That's what he eats?!" asks Nathaniel.

"That's why you always smell! It makes so much sense!" says Nino.

"Gee, Thanks!" Adrien says sarcastically.

 **Nadja:** **These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?  
Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.  
Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?  
Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

"So that's what happened!" Alya says. Marinette nods guiltily.

 **Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!  
Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.  
Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!  
Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

"No don't Marinette! You can do it!" exclaim Rose.

"Yeah Marinette!" exclaims Nathaniel.

"Ohmegosh you weren't kidding! Why would you do such a thing?!" Alya screams.

 **Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?  
Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 **Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.  
Tikki: No, don't do tha-  
Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

 **{Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.}**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

The screen went black. Everyone, even Chloe, stared wide-eyes at the screen due to the last events they've seen, before Marinette runs out of the theater. The clock starts ticking down from 10:00.

* * *

Hey guys!

Firstly, Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate them all so much!  
Secondly, next week I'm back to all the school, homework and sport routine, which mine is very busy. I may not be able to post as often but I'll try my best.  
Thirdly, if anyone can think of a better name for SBATUWSISWTTSF (Marinette's talking fast talent thing) I'm not good at naming things as you can.  
Lastly, thank you for all your suggestions on what episodes to do. I've read them and appreciate all of them.

That will be all

 **-Typewriter1233**


	7. Marinette's past

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is _super, super_ short but I didn't want you to have two weeks without me updating. Plus, I wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger. (Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The clock starts ticking down from 10:00.

Alya, Nino and Adrien share worried glances before running after Marinette. They didn't know she would be that upset.

"I don't get it. Why would she do such a thing?" asks Alya. "If she fails something, it's not like her to give up! She usually finds a way to fix it, like when she's designing something or accidentally leaves an embarrassing voicemail or when she's saving the world."

"She wasn't always like that," mumbles Nino.

"What?" Alya and Adrien says in sync. "Evaluate," says Alya. They were standing at the door of the room.

Nino sighs. "Before you two were came to this school, Marinette was my closest friend, but we weren't as close as you Alya. She didn't have a lot of self-confidence and would always put herself down. She wouldn't stand up to Chloe like she would do now. Between being Ladybug, and finding you Alya, she has grown to be more confident and actually believe I herself. She had changed, in a good way of course." He finishes.

"Wow," comments Alya. "I never knew!"

"Yeah, she didn't really like school." Says Alix. "I mean; no one does but she despised it."

"I like school," mumbles Adrien, however no one heard him.

"She didn't have very close friends." Says Mylène. "Well, she had friends but not like your friendship, Alya."

"She was always really quiet and kept her ideas to herself." Says Sabrina. The class all nod in agreement.

"Oh, quiet you two!" whisper yells Lily to some random place. The class look at her weirdly. "I know, Caroline, don't make me come up there! ….. I can't! ….. They have to work it out themselves!" Lily suddenly notices all the curious eyes staring down at her. She laughs nervously. "Ummmm… I'll just go down here," she says while walking into another room.

"I swear she's not human!" comments Juleka. They keep on discussing Marinette for a bit, but little did they know, Marinette could hear it all from in her room.

"How dare they speak about me behind my back. If they have to say something, they can say it to my face!" she says through her silent sobs.

The group outside were still talking to each other, as they all had gone a bit side tracked. They were talking of all the embarrassing and shy things Marinette has done. That was until, they heard Marinette scream. They all kick themselves for getting side tracked before barging into the room. What they didn't expect to see is Marinette, sitting in a ball, clutching the sides of her head. The thing that terrified the group the most was the purple, butterfly mask covering her face.

* * *

 **So I know the story plot in this chapter isn't good, I just had an idea to shake the story up.**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews for future episodes and Marinette's talking talent thing! Since you guys suggested it I'm going to do Dark Cupid, The Bubbler and the Christmas special episodes in the upcoming chapters. If you have any more episode suggestions, please do let me know.**

 **So I haven't updated in ever only because of good old life! I'm trying lots of different sport as I recently quit gymnastics which I did like 18 hours a week of. Plus all this extra homework and stuff, it gets hard to write.**

 **Anyways, sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger. I'll try my best to update soon.**

 **-Typewriter1233**


	8. I'm Here

What they didn't expect to see is Marinette, sitting in a ball, clutching the sides of her head. The thing that terrified the group the most was the purple, butterfly mask covering her face. Adrien, Alya and Nino rushes to her side.

"Marinette! You have to snap out of it!" He yells while hugging her. If she gets akumitized, she won't be able to purify the akuma. She screams again, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Please Marinette! We need you! Don't give up!" Alya yells as tears stream down her face.

Marinette was trying. She really was! But it was so hard! There was a war battling inside which she tried so hard to fight against, but she wasn't sure it was enough. She heard all her classmates encouraging her and begging her to come back. She also heard this cold, evil voice, slowly but surely convincing her to join forces is him. Then she hears it. The sweet voice coming from one of her classmates.

 _"Here comes a thought,_

The class look around, wondering who's singing.

 _That might alarm you,_

It's a male voice.

 _What someone said,_

A shy voice.

 _And how it harmed you,_

A kind voice.

 _Something you did,_

A voice that you could listen to all day.

 _That failed to be charming._

A lonely voice.

 _Things that you said are suddenly swarming,_

A voice that's always overlooked.

 _Oh, you're losing sight,_

A voice that everyone knows, but no one understands.

 _Oh, you're losing touch,_

A voice that always downplays his feelings.

 _All these little things seem to matter so much,_

A voice that needs someone.

 _That they might lose you,_

Someone who he can trust,

 _Take a moment remind yourself_

Someone who won't walk out on him,

 _To take a moment and find yourself_

Someone who he loves.

 _Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how you fall apart_

 _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_

 _It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay,_

 _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, to fear._  
 _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

* * *

The scene in the room was very different than before. There was tears running down everyone's eyes, all emotionally moved by Adrien's song. The mood was very different. And Marinette felt relief. There was no more battle raging on inside her anymore. No one know how long they stayed like that. All sitting, leaning on the ones they loved most.

In time they moved to the theatre, eyes damp but happy non of the less. Lily smiles as they all get ready for the show.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sooooooo... was'sup?!**

 **Okay, I know I haven't updated in _forever_! If I was you I would be super disappointed in me even though I am.**

 **Anyway if you didn't get this chapter the _italics_ shows the song Adrien is singing and the words under the lyrics is kind of describing Adrien. I hope it wasn't to confusing. I'm trying to improve my writing but I don't think it's working. **

**I'll try to update sooner**

 **-Typewriter1233**

 **PS If your wondering the song is called 'Here comes a thought" By Rebecca Sugar and co. from Steven Universe.**


	9. Origins Part 2

**Scene: TVi Studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**

 **Nadja:** **(Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.)** **The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement.** **(A variety of pictures are shown.)** **Police have cordoned off the area.**

"I remember that day," said Sabrina. "That was scary."

 **André:** **(On television alongside with Roger Raincomprix.)** **We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway.** **(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)** **  
** **Nadja:** **Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

 **[Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father watching the TV while he washes dishes.]**

 **Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.)** **Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them.** **(Mr. Dupain raises fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)** **  
** **Marinette:** **But what if Ladybug fails?** **(Marinette looks down in shame.)**

"Don't beat yourself up Mari!" says Alya. "You can do it" Marinette gave her friend a grateful smile.

 **Tom:** **Then I'd come and save you.** **(Holds piece of bread as a sword)** **Super Baker to the rescue!  
** **Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.)** **Thanks Super Dad!**

"Your Dad is so awesome Mari!" exclaimed Adrien. "I wish I had a Dad like that." Everyone felt sorry for Adrien. They didn't know what it was like to have a controlling father.

 **(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse with certainty.)**

 **[Scene: Adrien's home, 7am. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.]**

 **Nathalie:** **Hmm, what's he doing? (** **Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.)** **Adrien?  
** **Gabriel:** **(Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Mr. Agreste is not pleased.)** **You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!**

"Damn, I didn't know he cared!" said Adrien. Nino couldn't help but snort.

 **[Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.]**

 **Plagg:** **You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?  
** **Adrien:** **You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!  
** **Plagg: (Sighing.)** **Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...  
** **Adrien:** **You know what's strange?** **(Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.)** **The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like the 24 set. That's strange.** **(Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**

"Agreed!" says Mylene.

 **Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.)** **If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend!** **(Adrien continues his way to school.)**

 **[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.]**

 **Alya:** **Ladyblog,** **(Alya hands Marinette her phone)** **bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!** **(Alya takes her phone back)** **Check out the number of views since I posted a video!  
** **Marinette:** **But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

"Ohhhhh, so this is what this conversation was about," Alya said in a moment of realisation. Marinette nods her head full of shame.

 **Alya:** **She's gonna handle them.** **(She says with assurance.)** **  
** **Marinette:** **But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?  
** **Alya:** **What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait.** **(Alya comes to a realization.)** **I know what this is about.** **(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.)** **You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her.**

"I really mean it Mari, you are so awesome and badass, I don't think I could ever do that!" says Alya. The class nod in agreement.

Marinette beamed. "Thanks you guys,"

"Yeah, Mari. Look at where you are, look at where you started!" said Adrien.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Just because you decide to quote Hamilton, doesn't prove your love. By the way, how'd you know it was my favourite Broadway musical?" she asks.

"I didn't," he responds with a grin.

 **(Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)** **  
** **Alix:** **So you really don't remember anything?** **(she says this to Ivan.)** **  
** **Juleka: You** **were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!  
** **Kim:** **You were seriously out to crush me, dude!  
** **Ivan:** **Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

"I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you guys." Ivan said.

"Don't stress, Ivan. I'm pretty sure after everyone here has been acumitized they'll understand." Says Marinette. The class (Except Chloe) nod their heads in agreement.

 **Chloé:** **Pff!** **(Chloe scoffs at Ivan.)** **Once a monster, always a monster.** **(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.)** **Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

"Seriously, Chloe?" asks Adrien. Chloe rolls her eyes in response.

 **[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.**

"Omegosh, did Hawky just say feel the burn?" asks Alya. "I gonna use that all the time. Feel the burnnnnnnnn, FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL THE BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN," The class laugh.

 **[Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs to the front door, but Nathalie tries to stop him.**

 **Nathalie:** **Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!  
** **Adrien:** **Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

"You rebellllllllllllllllll!" exclaimed Kim.

 **[Scene: Inside the school.]**

 **Alya:** **How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart.  
** **Chloé:** **Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage to those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty.** **(blows a bubble gum at her)** **  
** **Alya:** **You little...  
** **Chloé:** **Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

"That was really mean Chloe!" exclaims Adrien.

"Yeah, not cool!" Says Juleka.

 **Adrien:** **Chloe?  
** **Chloé:** **Adrikins! You came!  
** **(All the other girls come and see him)** **  
** **Nathalie:** **(gets in the car)** **I'll handle it.**

 **[Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan]**

 **Marinette:** **...You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

"Saving the day as always inside and outside the mask!" said Alya elbowing Marinette in the stomach gently. She smiled in response.

 **Ivan:** **I don't know what you're talking about.  
** **Marinette:** **Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.  
** **Ivan:** **I'm no good with words anyway.  
** **Marinette:** **But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...  
** **Ivan:** **I could... write her a song?  
** **Marinette:** **That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive.**

"'A love song written especially for her'. Would you like that m'lady?" says Adrien. Marinette turns red.

 **Hawk Moth:** **Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh...**

 **[Scene: The school. Adrien is signing autographs.]**

 **Chloé:** **Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!  
** **Adrien:** **Thanks, Chloé.** **(Sees Nino)** **Uh... Hey! Adrien.  
** **Nino:** **You're friends with Chloé now, huh?  
** **Adrien:** **(Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat)** **Hey, what's that all about?  
** **Chloé;** **The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.  
** **Adrien:** **You think that's really necessary?  
** **Chloé:** **Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.  
** **Marinette:** **Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?  
** **Alya:** **Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

"Shoulda said no," Alya exclaims to mainly herself.

 **Marinette:** **Oh! No reason...** **(puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.)** **Hey! What are you doing?**

"I'm really sorry about that. I tend to jump to conclusions a lot," says Marinette.

"Don't worry about it," he responds. "If you didn't overreact, you wouldn't have fallen head-over-heals in love with me afterwards." He whispers in her ear. Marinette turns a dark red, before pushing his face away and turning her attention back to the show.

 **Adrien:** **Uhhh...I...  
** **Chloé and Sabrina laugh)** **  
** **Marinette:** **Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.  
** **Adrien:** **No, I was just trying to take this off!  
** **Marinette:** **Oh really?  
** **(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)** **  
** **Marinette:** **You're friends with Chloé, right?**

"Oh, so this is why you hated Adrien at first, Marinette," exclaimed Nathaniel.

"Yeah, weren't you there that day?" she asks.

"I was, I just kinda fell asleep…" The class giggles.

 **Adrien:** **Why do people keep saying that?** **(goes to his seat)** **  
** **Chloe:** **Now do you see what I mean about respect?  
** **Marinette:** **I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!  
** **Alya:** **He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy? Forget it.**

"Thanks Alya!" Adrien says sarcastically.

"Anytime, really!" she teased.

 **Nino:** **Why didn't you tell her it was Chloé's idea?  
** **Adrien:** **I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

"Seriously, you're too nice for your own good!" exclaimed Nino.

 **Nino:** **I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.  
** **Mylène:** **Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.  
** **Ivan:** **I made this for you.** **(starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song)** **Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!** **(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor)**

 **[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.]**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!** **(The akuma flies and infects Ivan)** **This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return.  
** **(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart... again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across paris start waking up.)**

 **[Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking if all the students are here.]**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Agreste, Adrien?  
** **Nino:** **You say "present".  
** **Adrien:** **Uh... Present!** **(all the other students laugh)** **  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Bourgeois, Chloe?  
** **Chloe:** **Present!  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Bruel, Ivan.  
** **Stoneheart:** **(breaks the door)** **Present!**

"I have to say, timing was on point Ivan!" says Mylène.

He chuckled. "Thanks!"

 **Mylène?** **(Sees Mylène and grabs her)** **  
** **Mylène:** **Let go of me, Ivan!  
** **Stoneheart:** **I'm not Ivan any more. I'm Stoneheart.  
** **Mylène:** **Why are you doing this?  
** **Stoneheart:** **So you and I can be together forever!  
** **Chloé:** **(calling her father on her phone)** **Daddy, the monster is back!** **(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)** **  
** **Mylène;** **Put us down, Ivan!  
** **Alya:** **Come on, let's follow him!  
** **Marinette:** **Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.  
** **Alya:** **Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!  
** **Marinette:** **(sees Alya's bag)** **You and Ladybug will be both better off without me.  
** **Alya:** **If you say so!  
** **Marinette:** **Wait! Your bag!**

"Part of me is really upset that I didn't take that bag. But part of me is glad because I could never top you as Ladybug." Says Alya.

"Awwwww, Alya thanks!" Marinette responds.

 **[Scene: Locker room.]**

 **Adrien:** **My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call.  
** **Plagg:** **A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!  
** **Adrien:** **Oh, no no. We've got homework to do.**

The class groan.

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]** **  
** **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)** ""

 **[Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.]**

 **Chloe:** **You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor. will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!  
** **Cat Noir:** **And don't forget the superhero!** **(hits him with his stick, but he grows bigger)** **Oh no. My bad.  
** **Chloe;** **Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

"I didn't mean it Adrikins! I was really scared and you were messing up my hair and clothes," exclaims Chloe.

"Okay," he responds.

 **Stoneheart:** **Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is!** **(The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir)** **Seize him!  
** **(Cat Noir tries to dodge them)** **  
** **Mylène:** **Ivan! Where are we going?  
** **Stoneheart:** **To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.  
** **Chloe:** **Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

"Seeing Chloe everyday makes me sick," whispers Alya into Marinette's ear. They both giggle.

 **Stoneheart:** **Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too.  
** **(Meanwhile, Alya is going to where stoneheart is, she sees Cat Noir)** **  
** **Cat Noir:** **If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!  
** **Alya:** **What's she waiting for?  
** **(Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks a car that is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)** **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Let go, you blockhead!  
** **Alya:** **HEEEELP!  
** **(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears)** **  
** **Marinette:** **I think I need Ladybug!  
** **Tikki:** **I knew you'd come around!  
** **Marinette:** **Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

"Yay! Go Marinette!" exclaims Rose  
"I knew you could do it!" shouts Nathaniel

"And all I had to do was get trapped in a car!" says Alya

 **[Transformation Sequence]** **  
** **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Ha!** **(Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 **(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**

 **Ladybug;** **You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.  
** **(Ladybug avoids the Stone Beings, and throws Cat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time)** **  
** **Ladybug:** **Sorry I was late.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

Everyone groans.

 **Ladybug:** **Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?** **(Sees the Stoneheart's)** **But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

"All the time," Marinette groans.

 **Cat Noir:** **Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?  
** **Ladybug:** **(using her yoyo as a phone to track down Stoneheart)** **No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!**

"Whoa, your yoyo can do that?" asks Max.

"Yeah, my yoyo and Cat's baton are basically phones," Says Marinette.

 **(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)** **  
** **Mayor Bourgeois:** **I demand my daughter's safe return!  
** **Chloé:** **Daddy!  
** **Stoneheart:** **You know what? You're welcome too!** **(Throws Chloe away)** **  
** **Chloé:** **Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-** **(Ladybug saves her)** **I didn't promise.**

"If only," Alix sighs.

 **Ladybug:** **What?  
** **(Chloé hugs her father)** **  
** **Mayor Bourgeois:** **My little princess...  
** **Agent Roger:** **We're clear to attack!  
** **Ladybug:** **Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!  
** **Agent Roger:** **I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!  
** **Ladybug:** **...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...  
** **Cat Noir:** **No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. Okay?**

"...Young miss? Now that's a nickname that I have never heard!" said Alya.

"God, I miss those days!" Marinette giggled. Adrien gave the girls a death stare.

 **Ladybug:** **...Okay.  
** **(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww," said Sabrina.

"So cool!" said Juleka.

 **Hawk Moth:** **People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.  
** **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Hawk Moth?  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!  
** **Ladybug:** **Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!**

"How did you know he had a miraculous?" asked Rose.

"Tikki told me," responded Marinette.

"Plagg never tells me anything! He just eats cheese all day," Adrien grumbles.

 **(jumps up and uses her yo-yo)** **Time to de-evilize!** **(uses her yo-yo to make Hawk moth disappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.)** **Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!** **(opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)**

The class claps as she successfully de-evilized Hawkmoth's face.

"That was so cool Marinette!" exclaims Nathaniel.

"You're so awesome Marinette!," says Rose

 **Cat Noir:** **Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

Marinette, who was drinking some water at the time choked out of surprise when he said that.

"Whoa, girl! You right?" asks Alya. She nods in response.

"You really mean it?" she says turning to Adrien.

"Every word, m'lady," he says kissing her hand. Marinette was still uncertain about what to do. Did he really love her? Or does she not really love him?

 **Hawk Moth:** **Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic!**

"Duh!" said Juleka.

 **Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!  
** **Stoneheart:** **Okay, Hawk Moth.  
** **Mylène:** **Help me!  
** **Stoneheart:** **You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!** **(climbs up the tower)**

"I know you're acumitized and everything but that is seriously cute Ivan." Says Alya. Ivan blushes a bright red in response.

 **Cat Noir:** **We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.  
** **Ladybug:** **Yes, but we know where the akuma is.  
** **Cat Noir:** **In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...  
** **Ladybug:** **So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet.**

"They're not the only two that are made for each other," whispers Adrien so quietly that no one hears him.

 **Cat Noir:** **Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.  
** **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the tower)** **  
** **Mylène:** **Help! I'm scared of heights!  
** **Ladybug:** **Everything's gonna be alright!  
** **Cat Noir:** **How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?  
** **Ladybug:** **By using our powers!** **Lucky Charm!** **(a parachute appears)** **A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?  
** **Cat Noir:** **(Gets thrown away by a stone being)** **You sure you know what you're doing?  
** **Ladybug:** **We'll find out soon enough!** **(Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand)** **His hand! Get ready!** **(starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits hit with his staff. Ladybug grabs it)**

"That's gotta take some guts, like you're just casually jumping off the side of the Eiffel Tower!" exclaimed Rose. **  
** **Ladybug:** **Home run!** **(The akuma flies away)** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh?** **(sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them)** **Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm!** **(Uses his cataclysm to make his stick rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)** **  
** **Ladybug:** **Gotcha!** **(pulls the parachute out. Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly)** **Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** **(turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people)** **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

"It's so beautiful! I never really get to see it," commented Sabrina.

 **Ladybug:** **Yeah... It's beautiful... and amazing... It's...um... Miraculous!  
** **Hawk moth:** **This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

"I really want to know what his secret dream would be," comments Marinette. "That could totally help us fight him."

"Yeah, what if he's just overreacting. I mean, if he talks to someone about it maybe he'll be fine!" says Alya. Everyone nods in agreement.

 **Ladybug:** **I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?  
** **Ivan:** **Oh, uh... I... Uh...  
** **Marinette:** **Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song.** **(gives the paper to Mylène)** **  
** **Mylène;** **(reading the lyrics)** **Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.  
** **Ivan:** **It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle.  
** **Ladybug:** **Oh, they're so made for each other.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Like us too.** **(His Miraculous beeps)** **  
** **Ladybug:** **Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Can't wait, m'lady.**

"I really can't bugaboo," says Adrien, planting a kiss on her hand. Marinette turned red.

"OMG It's happening!" squeals Alya.

"What? What's happening?!" asks Rose.

"Ayla, you're not pregnant are you?" teased Kim. That earnt a smack from Alya which left a bright red mark on his cheek.  
"Of course not you idiot. My OTP is happening!" she responds.

"OTP?" asks basically everyone in the room.

"One true pairing, duh!" she responds like everyone should know what is.

"Alya, you told me that Ladynoir was your OTP yesterday," Says Nino. (That's Ladybug and Cat Noir," he whispers in Marinette's and Adrien's ears.)

"Hush, I can have 2 OPT's!"

"But it's called _One_ true paring!"  
"They're the same people anyways Nino!" she yells.

 **[Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.]**

 **Alya:** **So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over... I'm way bummed.  
** **Marinette:** **Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.  
** **Alya:** **You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!  
** **Marinette:** **Ooh... sounds exciting.  
** **Alya:** **Oh, wait! Even better. Finding out who's really under that mask.  
** **Marinette:** **Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

"Well, you sneaky little-"

"Language Alya!"

"I was gonna say superhero! Relax guys!"

 **(Meanwhile., in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien)** **  
** **Gabriel:** **You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.  
** **Adrien:** **Yes, father.  
** **Gabriel:** **You will never, I say, never go back there again.**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Just listen," Adrien cuts in. **  
** **Adrien:** **Father, no...  
** **Gabriel:** **Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

"Ohhh, so he does have a heart after all," murmurs Nino.

"I heard that," whispers Adrien.

 **Adrien:** **Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father!** **(goes off the car)**

 **[Scene: Classroom]**

 **Marinette:** **No, wait.** **(They take their seat)** **  
** **Chloé:** **Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!  
** **Marinette:** **All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!  
** **Chloé:** **What is that supposed to mean?  
** **Marinette:** **It means that I'm not putting up with your cred any more, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!** **(All the other students laugh. Chloe takes another seat angrily.)**

Everyone in the class laughs and claps as Marinette and Alya shuts down Chloe.

 **Alya:** **Good job!  
** **(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette doesn't talk to him)** **  
** **Nino:** **Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.  
** **Adrien:** **But what should I say to her?  
** **Nino:** **Just be yourself.**

"Always works for him.

 **[Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.]**

 **Adrien:** **Hey.** **(Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella)** **I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me.**

The class watch in awe as some sort of connection is passed through them. Alya makes a quiet noise which sounded like something about her 'Second OPT' and 'Shut up Nino'

 **(He covers Marinette with her parasol. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the parasol, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)** **  
** **Adrien:** **See you tomorrow.  
** **Marinette:** **Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?  
** **Tikki:** **Hey! I think I might have an idea!**

"AWEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S A BIT CUTE!" shouts Alya. Marinette and Adrien both turn crimson.

 **Plagg;** **First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

Adrien blushes even more.

 **Adrien:** **Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend...** **(gets in the car and goes home)** **  
** **(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her)** **.  
** **Wayzz:** **Excellent choice, Master.  
** **Master Fu:** **Those two are made for each other!**

"And I thought I was your biggest fan. He is seriously the ultimate shipper," Says Alya. The class chuckle at Alya's comment.

"Okay, now that's sorted out, I'm sure you guys want an explanation," says Lily.

"Actually, we're fine. We just found out who Ladybug and Cat Noir are from this show so we don't really need one," replies Alya.

"No, I meant about me, you guys still don't know how I know so much about you and how old I actually am!"

"Oh yeah, we don't. So, how old are you Lily?

"Well my 8764th birthday is next week!"

"I'm sorry what?"

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I am so so so sorry for my late update. I had a story that I had to work on for school and kinda forgot about this one. Anyways it's school holidays or me right now so i should be able to post more.**

 **If you guys have any ideas in what I can do with this story please review. I'd love to her your ideas. I have a bit of an idea in what to do next and then you get to see Dark Cupid! Any other episodes you want me to do, please let me know.**

 **So, because I can, I'm going to start a QOTP (Question of the post) Leave your answers in the review section!**

 ** _QOTP - If you could choose, who would you be from Miraculous Ladybug and why?_**

 ** _AOTP - Probably Master Fu cause he's like the ultimate shipper and super wise._**

 **That will be all**

-Typewriter1233


	10. Lily

"So how are you turning 8764 next week?" asked Alya.

"Well, I may have lost count of a couple of years so I may be older." Lily replies.

"Okay now I'm really confused. Is your name really Lily? Are you immortal? Who are you really? Are you even real? Am _I_ even real? Excuse me while I rethink my life," Alya says. Marinette pats her on her back comfortingly.

"Well I'm kinda immortal, I guess. However every year I must sleep for at least 24 hours. Sometimes I end up sleeping for 168 hours."

"Don't you sleep every day like us?" asks Nino.

"No, I don't need to. You get used to it when you're my age."

"But why do you need to do this? And how are you still alive?"

"I really don't know. As I sleep I make up my new human form in my head. I guess by making the miraculous I sacrificed death,"

"Wait, you created the Miraculouses?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Um, yeah I did. Thousands of years ago."

The class looked at her with shock. No one really knew the origins of the Miraculouses. Well, not including the Kwami's, of course.

"So did you create Tikki and Plagg and the other kwamis?" asked Marinette.

"It was weird. When I made such powerful objects, the power couldn't be contained so I had to add a soul to them. As the souls and power combined they made what I called Kwami's. I can't give you too much description as I don't want anyone to go through what I went through. Giving a soul to something comes with a price, you know,"

"Before you were talking to someone that we couldn't see. Can you tell us who?"

"Oh, I was talking to the previous Ladybugs. Them and I and the other Kwami's can communicate with each other. It's kinda like a Ladybug heaven. And yes, there is a Cat Noir heaven-y thing as well,"

Everyone nods their head excitedly - even Chloe. This was so much better than revising for a boring history exam.

"Alright, if everyone's good we can continue on with another episode, my personal favourite." Lily exclaims."I have one more question" Alya says. "Is your real name Lily?"

"No, it's just a random name I heard someone say down the streets I completely forgot my original name." Lily responds. "Now, I present to you, Dark Cupid."

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I'm super sorry for not updating. I just can't seem to find the time anymore. I feel really bad to keep you waiting forever. I now how frustrating it can be. Anyway, If you have more questions about Lily leave a review and I will answer it for you. This chapter is really bad, I was in a rush to type it. Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

 **QOTP: If you could have a superpower, what would it be and why?**

 **AOTP: I would love to fly, because of the feeling and adrenaline rush it would give me. I would feel free of all the stress - That is, until I get back home.**


	11. Dark Cupid

{ **Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.}**

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

"Oh my God, oh my God, noooooooooooooooo!" Marinette exclaims. "No, no, no, no, no! Do you have to show this one Lily?"

Lily just shakes her head and laughs. "It's my favorite one though! I have to show it!"

"Okay, now I really want to see this! You guys are making me curious," Alya says.

"Yeah, me to" said Adrien.

"Please no," Marinette squeaks.

 **Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 **Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

 **The class rolls their eyes.**

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

 **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

"Aww, scared for me, Bugaboo?" asks Adrien.

"How I wish I wasn't," she murmurs.

 **Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

"Is there ever a day we don't get homework from Miss Bustier?" Asks Juleka to no one in particular.

 **Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 **Alya: Mhm.**

 **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

"Seriously dude, what were you writing?" Nino asks his best friend.

Adrien sighed. "My guess is you'll find out in the next 5 minutes or so."

 **Chloe: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 **Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

Everyone rolls their eyes again.

 **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 **Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

 **(Both laugh before running off)**

"Don't talk to my bugaboo like that!" exclaims Adrien. Chloe looks down embarrassed. Sabrina pats her on her back.

 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

 **Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

 **Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be** **mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

"Damn, that's good!" says Kim, which in fact surprised everyone, considering he doesn't know what a metaphor is.

"Aww, true love!"

"That was meant for Ladybug," Adrien whispers, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Unfortunately, Marinette heard and gave him the deadliest death stare ever. "But you know, whatever. You can have it Marinette, your just as good… Great even….Better actually…" He swore she was shooting daggers out of her eyes.

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**

 **Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

 **Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 **Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

 **Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

"Aww, so cute Marinette!" Rose exclaims.

 **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

 **Marinette: Not literally!**

 **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

The class laugh.

 **[Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.]**

 **Max: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**

 **"Oh no, is this bit really important?" Kim pleads.**

 **"You were akumatized, so yeah," Nathaniel responds.**

 **Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

 **Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

 **Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

"Yeah, totally Alya!" exclaims Alix, rolling her eyes.

"Well someone's jealous!" Alya whispers softly so only Marinette could hear. Marinette giggles in agreement.

 **Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 **Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 **Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

Nino rolls his eyes. "Reporter like always!" he says.

Alya smiles in response. "That's me!"

 **Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

 **Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

 **Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

"There's nothing like true love!" Rose exclaims.

"Welllllll, this wasn't exactly 'love'" Kim sighs.

Alix rolls her eyes. "Yeah, we saw the photo!"

 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

 **Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

"How do you know so much about me, creep!" Chloe yells.

"I was just helping out my friend," Max responds and looks at Kim, who is red from embarrassment.

 **Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

 **Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

"Very true," Nino says.

 **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

 **Adrien: Let's go.**

 **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"Wait, that card I got….." Adrien starts. Marinette's cheeks go pink.

 **Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

 **Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

 **Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)**

"Oooh, fancy," Mylene says.

 **(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 **Girls: He's so cute!**

 **Adrien turns red. He always feels uncomfortable when this happens.**

 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

 **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**

 **Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

 **(All the girls begin to cry)**

"Chloe! You can't just use me like that!" Adrien says gently. Chloe sighs with a hard to read face and Sabrina looks at her questioningly.

 **Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

 **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

 **The class roll their eyes.**

 **{Scene: Marinette's Room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.}**

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

 **Everyone laughs.**

 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

"You're so lucky to have her as a Kwami," Adrien says. Plagg rolls his eyes.

Marinette smiles at Tikki, who is blushing. "Yeah, I am!"

 **Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

 **Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

 **Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 **Marinette: Voila!**

 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

 **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

"Is that just a coincidence, or does that happen often?" asked Ivan.

 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 **"You do not know how many times that has happened!" Marinette sighed.**

 **"Yeah, you are the worst liar. It's surprising that no one found out you're Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed. Everybody laughed in agreement.**

 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

{Scene: Agreste Mansion in Adrien's Room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.}

 **Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

 **Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 **Plag: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

Tikki rolls her eyes.

 **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

 **Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

"Oh my God I'm so glad I got you Tikki" Marinette whispered to her.

 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

 **{Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.}**

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

 **Kim: I-I...**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

 **Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

 **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

 **Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

Half of the class is laughing, Half is giving sympathetic looks to Kim.

"Don't worry Kim. I sure have had my own share of embarrassing moments today." Marinette says.

 **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

 **Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

 **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

"Yup," Adrien and Marinette say at the same time.

 **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

 **{Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.}**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

"Looks like someone doesn't have a Valentine!" Alya whispers to Marinette.

 **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**

 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

"That's a little harsh," comments Nathaniel.

 **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 **Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 **Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

 **{Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.}**

 **Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

 **Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

 **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

"You're Dad's so awesome," says Adrien. Marinette smiles in agreement.

 **{Scene: Park}**

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 **Alya: Yeah!**

 **Marinette: I did it!**

 **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

 **Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

 **(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

 **Alya: What a witch!**

 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

"Don't worry, I don't blame you Marinette," says Kim

 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

 **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 **"I would never do that to you Bugaboo," Adrien cooed. Marinette just pushed him away and scoffs.**

 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

 **Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

 **Marinette: Hey, seriously?!**

 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

"Oh my God! Did I say that? I didn't mean it!" Alya starts. "I'm so, so, so sorry Mari! I don't-"

"Don't worry! You had no control. Plus, the things that Cat Noir-, Adrien said to me were worse." the Bluenette says.

"Oh no, what did I say?! Did I hurt you? Please tell me!" Adrien begs.

Marinette sighs in response. "You'll see in a minute."

 **Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **{Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.}**

 **{Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.}**

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

"You have a gold toilet? That's just weird!" Ivan says.

"And a waste of gold if you ask me!" adds Juleka.

 **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

 **Chloé: (gasps)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

 **Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

"Aww, how cute!" Rose said making the two superheroes blush.

 **Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

 **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

 **Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

 **Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

"I DON'T MEAN IT MARI I'M SO SORRY!" Adrien shouts. Mari just giggles in response.

 **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

 **"Not really sorry about that," Marinette says.**

 **Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

 **{Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.}**

 **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

 **Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

 **Cat Noir: No...problem.**

"Traitor," Nino whispers jokingly into Adrien's ear.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Adrien blurts out making his classmates jump and Nino laugh.

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

Adrien mocks Hawkmoth. "It'll be child's play, Na na na na. I'll show you child's play!"

"Dude, calm down!" Nino exclaims with a laugh.

 **{Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.}**

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 **Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

"Is that all people think of me?" asked Adrien to no one in particular.

"Of course not!" Marinette. "You're smart, funny despite your ridiculous puns, nice, caring, handsome, a great partner and so much more!"

"Is that so, m'lady?" Adrien teased. Marinette blushed a deep shade of red. She needed to control her rambling.

 **Ladybug (annoyed): Not according to the poem.**

Ayla nudged Marinette. "Jealous much?" Marinette blushed.

 **Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

 **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT MARI! YOU ARE ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!" Adrien exclaimed.

 **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 **Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 **Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

Alya gasped. "Don't tell me you-"

"Yep, yep, I did. Now shhh!" Marinette urged.

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 **Cat Noir Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

"NO! You idiot! Just let her kiss you! Urghhhhh!" Adrien yells at the screen. The whole class stifles a laugh.

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

"PFFTTTT Hahahaha Agreste! I'm sorry but I never thought something like that would come out of your mouth! That is hilarious!" Alya exclaims.

 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

 **{Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.}**

 **Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

 **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

 **Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 **Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

 **Chloé: Ughhh...**

Despite being a bully and somewhat getting what she deserves, Marinette still felt a little sorry for Chloe. Alya noticed Marinette face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't tell me you're feeling bad for Chloe now. The same Chloe that has been bullying everyone and especially you for as long as I've been here?"

Marinette sighed in response. "I know what she's done. Still, no one deserves to be put in a position like that, no matter what they've done in the past."

They both quickly look over at Chloe who's expression is unreadable.

"Girl, sometimes you're too nice for your own good!"

 **{Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.}**

 **Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either…**

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Adrien shouts once more at the screen. Nino tries to comfort him by patting him on the back, but with no avail.

 **(tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…**

"Oh my God, I would never do that to you! I'm so sorry bugaboo!"

"Quick question. Do you actually wonder what Cataclysm would do to a human?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I do wonder what it would do to a human but I feel like I already know the answer to that," Adrien replies.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"I would probably eat it," Adrien exclaims out of the blue. The class giggles in agreement.

 **Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

 **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

 **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

 **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

"I HAD MY FIRST KISS AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?" Adrien screams. Everyone laughs at Adrien's reaction.

"FINALLY!" Alya yells, taking pictures of the two lovebirds. "LADYNOIR HAS COME TRUE! It's about time you two kissed. This is defiantly going on the Ladyblog!"

Marinette turned a deep shade of red. "Wait, what's LadyNoir?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Ladybug and Cat Noir's ship name,"

"You guys have ship names for us?"

"Yeah, we also have Adrinette - Adrien and Marinette," adds Rose. "You guys are so cute together!"

"Uh, thanks?" the bluenette replies.

"I think they're adorable!" Adrien cooed.

 **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

 **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 **Dark Cupid: No!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 **Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

"Yeah, sorry about that," Alya said. Marinette smiled in response, as if she was saying it's okay.

 **Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

 **Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

 **Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 **Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

 **{Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.}**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

 **Marinette: That was before...**

 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

 **Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

 **Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

"Awww, how sweet!" Rose exclaims.

"Girl, you got some skill! Maybe I'll get you to write a card for me!" Alya jokes. Nino cleared his throat.

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

 **Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

 **{Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.}**

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 **Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

"Yep, defiantly my favorite episode," Alya states.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Now let's head back," says Lily, and with a click of her fingers, they were all back in their classroom like they never left. "Okay, now open your textbooks to page 394." The class groans.

* * *

Hey guys,

It's been a while, heh. Sorry for the very long wait.

QOTP: If you had a Miraculous, what animal would you want and why?

AOTP: I would really like a dolphin Miraculous because then I could manipulate water or a bird Miraculous so then I could fly.


	12. Response

"Can you believe what just happened?" Alya asked no one in particular. They just finished their last class and they're talking about what just happened.

"Alya, keep your voice down! I don't want any more people to know!" Marinette hissed.

"I don't mind too many people knowing. I'm already well-known in my normal life," Adrien added.

"Not just well-known dude, you're famous! You're too modest bro," Nino responded. He smiles sheepishly in response.

"But seriously girl! I am never getting over this!"

"That's what I said when I got my miraculous," Marinette shrugs.

"Sorry guys got to run! I forgot I'm babysitting my sisters tonight!" Alya exclaimed.

"Bye Alya!" her friends responded.

"Yeah, I may head off too. I've got….. Homework," Nino said.

"Um, sure Nino. See you tomorrow, I guess." Adrien replied. They watch their two friends walk off until they can't see them anymore.

"So…" Marinette began. None of them really knew what to say. Luckily, or unluckily, Adrien's ride pulled up in front of them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Adrien asked.

"uh, yeah! Of course!" Marinette replied. She watched as Adrien hoped into his car and drove off. She sighed, and started walking home.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa," Marinette kisses her parents on her cheek as she walks upstairs.

"Hi sweetie. Don't forget your father and I are going out for dinner soon. You'll be home alone - There's some food in the fridge," Sabine replies. Marinette nods and runs upstairs. As soon as she gets into her room she collapses on her bed.

"Ooooooh, My God, Tikki. What just happened?" Marinette whines.

Tikki giggles in response. "It wasn't that bad!

"It was horrible! Everybody knows I'm Ladybug and they all probably hate me now!" She rambles. "And better yet, Adrien knows _about everything_! He's frickin Cat Noir! All of my classmates are at a higher risk. What if Hawkmoth tries to hurt them? It'll be all my fault!"

"Hey now, it's not that bad! Remember what Lily said? The time has come. Right now, you guys need all the help you can get! And by starting to open up to the people you care most about, it could mean you could finally relax a little and get some sleep for once!"

Marinette smiled in response. She was glad she had such a caring Kwami. "Thanks Tikki, you always know the right thing to say!"

"I mean, I've had thousands of years in training so.." They both laughed.

"Man, I think this is the first day there has been no homework, tests, or akumas. I going to go to bed!"

* * *

Adrien flopped on his bed. "Man, can you believe today?"

"Course I can." Plagg replied. "If you thought today was big, you should have seen 1547. They revealed themselves to the whole village. Chaos, I tell you! Chaos!"

"Yeah but, Marinette was there! And she turned out to be Ladybug! And I just, wow! I can't wait to talk to her again."

"Why don't you just text her?"

"Plagg, that is the smartest thing you have ever said,"

"I try,"

"You really don't,"

"Nah, I don't." Adrien chuckled. He quickly got out his phone and texted Alya for Marinette's number.

 _ **Adrien: Hey, can you send me through Marinette's number?**_

 _ **Alya: Sure thing! ;)**_

 _ **Alya: Also, don't get upset if she suddenly stops talking. She usually falls asleep when texting me so**_

 _ **Adrien: Thanks for the heads up, I guess…**_

 _ **Alya: Np**_

Adrien receives Marinette's number soon after and quickly texts her, triple checking his message.

 _ **Adrien: Hey, it's Adrien. How are you going after today?**_

Adrien holds his breath, waiting for her to respond. She texts back minutes later.

 _ **Marinette: Hey, Adrien! I'm still taking it all in, if you know what I mean. You?**_

 _ **Adrien: Same here! Everything just feels like a blur!**_

 _ **Marinette: Honestly, I'm kind of debating whether or not to come to school tomorrow…**_

 _ **Adrien: Why?**_

 _ **Marinette: Today was so embarrassing. No one is going to look at me the same way again. Plus, I'm can't be bothered answering any more questions.**_

Adrien chuckled.

 _ **Adrien: Same here, but it will only get easier as each day passes. Going to school tomorrow may seem hard, but next week it won't. Trust me.**_

 _ **Marinette: Thanks Adrien. You sound like my kwami, she always knows what to say.**_

 _ **Adrien: Really? My Kwami is kinda useless with that. I think the only said 3 smart thing. Ever.**_

 _ **Marinette: haha, guess I was lucky to have Tikki.**_

 _ **Adrien: And I'm unlucky to get Plagg.**_

 _ **Marinette: Guess it kinda relates to our miraculouses, right?**_

 _ **Adrien: I guess it does! Speaking of Miraculouses, should we go on patrol tomorrow night?**_

 _ **Adrien: Mari?**_

 _ **Adrien: Hello?**_

Adrien just remembered what Alya said a presumed that Marinette fell asleep.

"Bonne nuit, ma chéri," he whispered. Adrien then turned off his phone and hoped into bed as a dark cloud of birds pass his window. He turns is light off and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes. I was in a rush to update.**

 **Also, a massive apology for the very late update. I am planning of continuing the story for now, but I will probably end in like 3-4 chapters. But it may change, so let me know what you want me to do!**

 **That will be all!**


End file.
